Kidnapping Superboy's Shirt
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash kidnap Superboy's shirt and Aqualad is just along for the ride. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: So I guess I'm kind of hooked. Stupid Cartoon Network, distracting me with cool hero guys to keep me out of a normal high school life… Anyways, the reason I watch it is because I'm a huge sucker for Robin. I was him for Halloween this year along with three others who were the rest of the Teen Titans bunch (we were missing a Cyborg if you were trying to do the math). And I have a soft side for Kid Flash. I don't know why, but I love him. It's weird.**

**This was inspired by just the title (no joke, just the title) of Ash Ninja's story "The Shirt". I didn't even read it, but seriously, the title is so simple that it's inspiring.**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! I also lie. A lot.**

* * *

**Kidnapping Superboy's Shirt**

"She said she liked his shirt," noted Robin as he ran his gloved hand through his blackened hair. "How come she couldn't like my shirt?"

"Because you're ugly," laughed Kid Flash only to get slugged by a somewhat pacifist Aqualad. He rubbed his sore shoulder and glared up at the dark skinned warrior. "Okay, okay, so just 'cause one guy's got a cool shirt around here doesn't mean much, does it?" asked the redhaired speed demon. "I mean, I got a cool shirt."

"That is nearly identical to your superior's," noted Aqualad with a bit of a smile as he crashed on the couch beside the fifteen-year-old with the flaming hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Robin looked around. "Why are we talking about him behind his back?" asked the youngest member. "He won't know what we're talking about anyways." He kicked up his feet on the table that sat in the middle of the open living space. "He's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"But he may be the most dangerous."

"Aqualad's got a point," huffed Kid Flash. "And irritatingly enough, we'll have to take him under our wings and teach him how to fly."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Do _not_ go all metaphorical on me now, buddy. I don't want to feel like the youngest one here anymore."

"How about we steal his shirt?"

Aqualad and Robin both had to do a double take as they stared at the speedster's smirking face. His lips were curled up in an evil smile and his eyes were glimmering wickedly. Danger was clearly in the air.

"You're kidding… right?" asked Robin, almost afraid to hear the redhead's response.

"Nope!"

The amphibious hero had to take a long look at Kid Flash. "And if he wakes up while we're in the middle of this heist?"

"I trip you guys and run, easy as pie."

Robin's eyes narrowed a bit more and Aqualad was compelled to smack his forehead, but refrained from doing so. "You're an evil, evil boy."

A quick laugh erupted from Kid Flash right before he said, "Yes, yes I am."

"NOW LET'S DO THIS!" Robin was already bolting for the room where Superboy had been placed for the night in the halls of Mount Justice. His metal plated boots made a sort of _ching!_ sound against the floors.

"You guys are going to get yourselves killed," huffed Aqualad as Kid Flash bolted off after Robin. And the white-haired leader followed the other two loyally, hoping Superboy wouldn't kill them.

It was silent when they got there. Kid Flash opened the door to let a sliver of light in on the sleeping form of Superman's clone. "Chizz, he's gonna kill us," giggled the redhead before quickly tiptoeing his way in without making a peep of noise.

Robin had opted to stay outside; his choice of shoes was relatively noisy and it would've been dangerous for him to go in. But Aqualad kept close to Kid Flash as the sidekick of Flash moved his way towards the sleeping body of Superboy. "We're gonna get killed," snickered the redhead, barely managing to keep his words to a low whisper-like laugh.

"You're a moron," huffed Aqualad as he watched Kid Flash quietly peel the sweat-laced shirt off the ground with one finger. The speedster's face was twisted into a grimace as he quietly tiptoed his way back towards the open door where just a little stream of light was flooding into the room. Even that little bit was enough of a threat that made the yellow-suited kid want to run out of there as fast as his mentor usually could.

Robin's eyes widened in alarm as Superboy shifted-

Kid Flash just made it out of the door, Aqualad already out and into the gleaming light of the hallway's fluorescent bulbs glowing overhead. Then the three retraced their steps back to the living area.

"So who wants to wear it first?" asked Robin as they emerged into the massive space. "I vote KF wears it."

"Dibs," laughed the teen with the fiery hair. He began pulling it on over his head, plunged into the darkness of the black and red fabric. When his head popped out of the hole, Robin looked at him approvingly as Aqualad crashed on the couch, still feeling the effects of idiocy. He was a leader, not a follower. How come two little punks affected him so much?

"Guys?"

All three heads swiveled in the direction of a soft, sweet voice that had just arrived in the room. Miss Martian stood there innocently, her green skin glowing softly in the faint light.

"Aw man," hissed Robin under his breath.

"Is that Superboy's shirt?"

Kid Flash looked down at the massive logo that wasn't his. "Mhm," he said quietly, just trying not to tip her off that they had kidnapped it while the clone was sleeping. He didn't want 'em all to get busted.

The girl bit her lip for a brief moment before asking, "May I try it on?"

Robin's jaw just dropped as Aqualad repeatedly slapped his forehead, still feeling dumb for falling to the clutches of peer pressure.

"Su-sure," said the fifteen-year-old, stripping off the shirt that he had pulled on over his own. "Knock yourself out, Meg." He balled it up in one hand before tossing it lightly to her.

The girl caught it and stared at it for a long moment. Then she unfolded it neatly and pulled it on over her head. She was consumed by the blackness of the fabric. Then when her head poked out of the top, she admired it on her. She always thought she looked good in black; the reason why she wore white was now lost in her mind. The girl decided black would be her new favorite color.

"Miss?"

Her eyes widened and her gaze flitted to the hallway she had just emerged from. Superboy stood there, shirtless. Anger seethed inside her veins and her eyes flickered to the three boys that had given her the shirt. All of them had fear written across their faces.

"Did you take my shirt?" He looked so vulnerable, so innocent. Miss Martian couldn't help but blink repeatedly and feel guilt sink into her skin for just wearing his shirt.

She opened her mouth to defend herself-

"SHE DID IT!" screeched Kid Flash and Robin before bolting from the room at surprising speeds, the younger almost as fast as the one that was gifted with speed. Aqualad gave up and just slapped his forehead from his position on the couch. It was really all he could do in a situation like this.

Miss Martian gave a soft, hopeful smile. "I like your shirt…"

* * *

**A/N: Boys will be boys. I love it. It's hilarious. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

~Sky


End file.
